As She's Walking Away
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: He fell in love with her as she was walking away from him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for the The Zac Brown Band Prompt on Country song prompt challenge forum! I picked the song 'As She's Walking Away' by The Zac Brown Band! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We never spoke a word<br>But every thought she had I heard from across the room  
>If we were standing face to face<br>I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move  
>I don't even know her name<br>I guess foolish prides to blame_

He sat there with Rossi listening to the story he was telling him as he watches one of his team members dance with another laughing and giggling enjoying their party. The two had been dating for three years and now were engaged and this was their engagement party at one of the local clubs. Rossi knew the owner and he owed him a favor so they had the club for the night.

_Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away<em>

He had fall'n in love with her and now she was metaphorically walking away from him. These last three years his heart wouldn't tell his mouth on what to say to her. He lost the battle but he would live to fight another say. All he wanted for her was to be happy and that was. Happy.

_Wise man next to me did say  
>bout the one that got away<br>"son i missed my chance  
>Don't you let regret take place<br>of the dreams you have to chase  
>ask her to dance... go on son<br>you might fall down on your face  
>roll the dice and have some faith"<em>

He had heard Rossi say that a few times after he lost his chance with JJ when she got together with Will. But he couldn't ruin her happiness. She looked so happy with him he couldn't ruin that for her.

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away<br>you might fall down on your face  
>roll the dice and have some faith<em>

He would have told her how he felt a long time ago but he was afraid of falling flat on his face and making a fool of himself. He did have faith but whenever the ball was in his court the dice never looked good for the outcome so he just stayed quiet and watched as she went onto bigger and better things. He smiles as watches their three year old son went running over to them and held his arms up yawning and rubbing his tiny brown eyes. She had found out she was pregnant early into their relationship and they were excited about welcoming a little bundle of joy into their lives.

He smiles as he watches as Derek picks his son up and holds him close. He watches as DJ, short for Derek Junior, lies his head on his father's shoulder.

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Don't be fall'n..., fall'n... , fall in love... as she's walking awaaaay<em>

He watches as they start heading out as the young boy sticks his thumb in his mouth as they start walking away saying bye to their guests and thanking them for coming and everything. They approach the table he and Rossi are sitting at.

The young couple thanks them and they head home with their son looking extremely happy.

He went and did it. He fell in love with as she was walking away.

* * *

><p>See that little button down there? yea the review one? Just click it! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Clarifcation for all the questions

Hotch and Rossi are sitting at the table talking, well its more Rossi talking and Hotch is watching Derek and his fiancée dance

Derek's fiancée is my original character who is not named

Dave longs for JJ since he never told her how he felt before she got with Will and had Henry

This is just a clarification since people keep asking me the same question.

And this came from the, The Zac Brown Band Prompt on Country song prompt challenge forum! I picked the song 'As She's Walking Away' by The Zac Brown Band!


End file.
